Misión Seduccion
by Luka-sama
Summary: Reborn tenía claro algo, Tsuna no seria seducido y traicionado por una mujer que pudiera engañarlo, así que lo meteria a unas clases con una asesina de la familia.


_Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece._

 _Estoy planeando hacer una historia larga de este anime/manga que me gustó tanto, pero para eso quiero que conozcan algunos personajes para ver sus opiniones y por eso pensé en hacer One—shots (que no tendrían que ver con la historia que planeo) con los personajes que me gustaría implementar en este mundo de la mafia._

 **Misión: Seducción**

Tsuna había sido muy condescendiente en todas las pruebas que Reborn había puesto en su vida, siempre intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible y saliendo con vida de estas. Siempre se quejaba pero al final, nadie podía decirle un no rotundo al mejor sicario de la mafia. Pero eso no significaba que el pequeño hombrecito hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida. Aunque eso parecía.

Después de romper la maldición de los Arcobaleno, y continuar con la estúpida idea de ser el siguiente sucesor de la mafia.

Las cosas solo se complicaban más.

Nuevos villanos, nuevos entrenamientos espartanos y nuevos exámenes de su secundaria que eran imposibles.

Pero cuando esas vacaciones en sus 17 años se fueron a Italia (según Reborn para que se acostumbrará al idioma) fue peor cuando el asesino solo revelo un nuevo plan de entrenamiento. Si bien alguno de sus guardianes parecían emocionados y el resto de su familia, que siempre estaba involucrada en esos viajes, simplemente los apoyaban.

Todo estaba bien, llegar y entrenar no era tan difícil luego de un tiempo.

Fue cuando Reborn lo separo del grupo, que supo que algo estaba mal.

—Entrenamiento de seducción—dijo Tsuna rojo como un tomate, sin creer que fuera posible.

Digo, él era Dame-Tsuna, bueno no era que eso importara, aunque era igual de Dame en casi todos los aspectos de su vida que no tuvieran que ver con la mafia, tan triste como sonaba.

Pensaba que Reborn sabía eso y al menos no intentaría comprometerlo con nadie, a pesar que aun insistía en que eligiera entre Kyoko y Haru, ambas eran grandes amigas y la primera su amor platónico, pero de ahí a ir directamente a un entrenamiento que implicara el género femenino en esa área.

Su tutor estaba loco.

Pero lejos de convencerlo, Reborn estaba serio.

—No entiendes que pronto serás una cara de la mafia, si sigues siendo tan tonto en esta área, cualquiera podría hacerte caer. Las mujeres tienen armas poderosas de seducción y tú debes ser inmune a ellas—le reprendió luego de golpearlo en su cabeza.

Tsuna giro a verlo incrédulo, deseando que todo fuera un juego de su mente.

Obviamente.

No lo fue.

…

Sin dar alguna explicación, esa noche Reborn dijo que entrenaría solo con Tsuna, mientras todos los guardianes se quejaban al sentir algo raro en el asunto. No estaban lejos de la realidad, pues antes de saberlo, estaba en medio de una fiesta que era de tipos de la mafia, siendo mirado desde algún lugar por Reborn.

Si bien el asesino ya no era él bebe maldito, su crecimiento aún era lento y no distaba mucho de los meses anteriores de romper la maldición. Aunque había crecido un par de centímetros, aún era muy respetado en ese mundo.

Tsuna no era muy conocido en todo el mundo de la mafia antes de la ceremonia fallida de sucesión. Pero ahora estaba ante la mirada de varias personas, se sintió mal de no tener al menos uno de sus amigos a su lado.

Cuando varias mujeres se acercaron, el prácticamente corría con temor que fallara en el entrenamiento de Reborn.

—Correr tampoco es de buena educación—hablo una voz femenina a su lado que le hizo saltar.

A su lado estaba una chica.

Una chica preciosa.

Su cabello rubio era rizado hasta su media cintura, portaba un simple vestido negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo no muy desarrollado, pero tampoco para ser llamada tabla. Su piel era demasiado blanca y los tacones la hacían llegar a su altura sin dificultad. Pero lo curioso eran sus ojos, de un azul cercano al cielo en un rostro con maquillaje muy sencillo. Además no parecía muy lejana de su edad.

Trago saliva, él era algo débil ante las chicas guapas, porque él era Dame-Tsuna, significado de desastre.

Como Kyoko y Haru eran sus amigas, era todo un misterio.

—Mi nombre es Charlotte, trabajo para los Vongola y es un honor conocer al próximo sucesor—explico esta en tono solemne y un japonés con un acento europeo.

Incluso con una pequeña reverencia que él imito.

—S-s-soy Tsuna solamente—pidió algo apenado.

La chica no mostraba ninguna emoción, por lo cual significaba que estar en el mundo de la mafia desde niña, la había hecho de esa forma. Al menos eso detecto su súper intuición.

—Ella será tu profesora de seducción—hablo Reborn apareciendo de la nada como siempre.

Tsuna salto incrédulo y con el color rojo en su rostro, antes de ver repetidamente de Charlotte a Reborn varias veces.

—Debe ser una broma—pidió aun esperanzo que esto solo fuera otro modo de joderle la existencia de su tutor.

Pero su seriedad le hizo ver que estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—Para nada que te sonrojaras a conocer a Charlotte solo indica lo mal que eres con las mujeres, además ella es una gran asesina de los Vongola y será una adicción que tomar en cuenta cuando tengas el mando de la familia—explico Reborn con tranquilidad.

Tsuna quiso llorar internamente.

…

Bien, esto no estaba pasando.

Había sido empujado por Reborn todo el rato para terminar en un cuarto con una gran cama, mientras Charlotte entraba tranquilamente detrás de él, explicándole a Reborn que le enseñaría lo que el tutor había solicitado. Tsuna comenzó a sudar nervioso sin querer imaginar que su primera vez, seria gracias a Reborn.

No quería que esto pasara así.

Vale que Charlotte era guapa, pero él tenía ganas de pensar que se enamoraría, que Kyoko le correspondería y tener una vida con ella.

Pero claro, el haber formado parte de la mafia, hizo que la mayoría de sus sueños se fueran volando por la ventana.

Charlotte lo miraba con esos ojos sin emociones y los brazos cruzados, viéndolo tranquilamente en espera de algo.

Luego una media sonrisa algo perturbadora y que parecía de un asesino, le hizo sudar nervioso.

—Reborn me conto tu problema con las mujeres, tranquilo no pienso violarte si ese es tu pensamiento—comento la chica caminando grácilmente a la cama y tomando asiento.

Tsuna la siguió viendo de forma recelosa.

—Todo esto es muy confuso—comento él, caminando nervioso al lado de la chica.

Esta le mostro el lado de la cama y le hizo ademan que tomara asiento, lo hizo, dejando una considerable distancia entre ellos.

La chica no pareció ofendida.

—El mundo de la mafia es peligroso, muchas veces personas se acercaran a ti con claras intenciones que no son buenas, sobre todo las mujeres que podemos usar el arte de seducir para conseguir lo que queremos. Aunque según comento Reborn tu súper intuición podría ayudarte, ahora solo vamos a intentar conseguir que puedas usarla cuando alguien te seduce—explico Charlotte de forma inexpresiva.

Tsuna giro a verle confuso.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

De pronto su súper intuición se activó, pero era demasiado tarde incluso para esta. Estaba tendido de espaldas en la cama con la chica con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza.

Sabía que algo estaba mal, su cabeza se lo indicaba y su intuición lo gritaba a golpes, pero esos ojos de la chica tan hipnóticos le hicieron congelarse. Sobre todo cuando esta se iba acercando poco a poco, por ende todo su cuerpo también parecía ser atraído a él.

Había calor en el lugar, sentir una respiración calmada sobre él y un cuerpo que provocaba un calor físico.

Le hicieron tragar nervioso.

Sus sentidos estaban embotados al igual que su súper intuición.

La chica acerco su rostro, pero lo desvió para estar cerca de su oído.

—Las mujeres tenemos nuestras armas decimo—susurro de forma erótica a su oreja.

De pronto se congelo y todo calor se fue, cuando sintió un frio metálico sobre su garganta.

La chica se alejó de él de forma más tranquila, sentándose descaradamente sobre su vientre sin separar la navaja de su cuello, haciendo un ligero corte que lo hirió, pero solo era una picazón incomoda.

—Debes tener cuidado con las mujeres Sawada Tsunayoshi—dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

Luego se levantó sobre él y tomo asiento al otro lado de la cama, dejándolo muy pero muy rojo en su lugar sin querer moverse.

Se medió sentó de nuevo tocando su cuello, viendo el fino hilo rojo que envolvía su cuello, pero no tan grande para ser preocupante.

Giro a ver a la chica.

—Las mujeres son peligrosas—asintió provocando una leve sonrisa de conformidad en los ojos de la chica.

Era como una extraña mezcla de la personalidad de Hibari de solitaria, perversa de Mukuro y ojos brillantes como los de Kyoko o su hermano.

Que peligroso ser humano.

—Ya puedo irme—comento esperando estar en lo cierto.

Justo estaba por levantarse, cuando unas manos se colaron en un suave abrazo por su cintura dejándolo congelado. Más cuando vio como estas comenzaban a jugar por debajo de su tela en la piel desnuda.

Un rojo sobrehumano lo cubrió.

Un lugar de su mente maldijo a Reborn con todas sus fuerzas.

Sobre todo cuando unos labios mordieron el lóbulo de su oreja.

Estaba tan jodido.

—D-d-dijiste que no ibas a violarme—tartamudeo buscando una forma de escapar.

Más cuando una lengua pasó por su cuello.

—Tal vez mentí Tsuna—dijo de forma tan caliente a su oído, que todo fue un revuelo de imágenes.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba sobre la cama, sin camisa por algún motivo que nunca sabría, con una chica candente sobre sus caderas besándolo de forma aplastante, con su lengua luchando en su boca y una sensación demasiado caliente en todo su cuerpo.

No es algo que pensó que pasaría, o cualquiera hubiera pensado de su persona, incluyéndolo.

Las manos de Charlotte estaban sobre sus mejillas, besándolo con una pasión que incluso sus sentidos ya no procesaban lo que sucedía. No supo bien pero sus propias manos estaban en las caderas de la chica, atrayéndola de forma inconsciente a su persona.

Así que eso sentían las personas al besar, ahora entendía por qué siempre buscaban tener parejas.

Era un sentimiento, una sensación mejor dicho, demasiado.

Explosiva.

¿Siempre era así?

La chica se separó para tener una bocanada de aire, fue cuando sus ojos pudieron ver a los de Charlotte.

Era extraño, pensó mientras tomaba aire.

Charlotte estaba aquí por una misión de parte de Reborn, era obligada a besarlo y hacer que su súper intuición funcionara en estos casos. Y aunque sonara extraño, parecía que de verdad funcionaba aun en esto, lo cual era una pasada, pero eso lo pensaría en otro momento.

Porque los ojos de Charlotte y su súper intuición parecían revelar que había algo hay más que una misión, Charlotte parecía demostrar sentimientos.

Algo raro en un asesino.

Pensó que podría ser una admiración casi devota como Gokudera, pero no era algo que hubiera visto antes en alguien, menos en una chica.

El beso se reanudo.

Las manos de la chica viajaban de forma descarada por el torso de Tsuna, el cual si bien ya era torpe en estas situaciones, solo se ponía más nervioso con cada caricia de la chica.

—C-C-C-Charlotte—tartamudeo cuando esta dejo de besarlo y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Jodido y maldito Reborn.

No sabía si agradecerle o maldecirlo.

Esa sensación, provocaba querer retorcerse como un gusano, pero también una ola de placer en todo su cuerpo.

Quería pensar en Kyoko, pensar en el cariño que le tenía a su amiga. Pero o Charlotte era jodidamente buena en eso, o había algo que no calzaba en el amor por su amiga.

Porque ahora solo estaba perdiendo la cabeza por esa chica rubia.

—Eres bastante sensible Tsuna—susurro con diversión a su oído.

Luego se separó, lo que provoco que inconscientemente hiciera un gesto de decepción. Que paso a un gemino incrédulo cuando esta tomo asiento sobre sus caderas, donde una parte de su anatomía, obviamente había reaccionado a los besos anteriores.

Abrió la boca viéndola incrédula.

Esta sonrió de forma encantada.

Luego estiro sus manos al chico y lo hizo medio incorporarse para seguir sentados ahora y retomar un beso.

…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, en realidad no quería saberlo, eran esos pocos momentos de la vida donde solamente se dejaba llevar y disfrutar. Por eso cuando la chica se levantó y le guiño el ojo diciendo que fuera al baño a solucionar su problema, él quedo rojo como un tomate.

—Nos vemos después Decimo, las clases siempre hacen al maestro—comento la chica guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la habitación.

Tsuna quiso evitar pensar en la decepción de que la chica no le llamara por su nombre y usara ese apodo que no le gustaba.

También que efectivamente tuvo que ir al baño para al salir no levantar sospechas.

Ignoro también la mirada picara de Reborn cuando llego a su lado en medio de una fiesta, donde nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había desaparecido. Poco después ambos tomaron una limusina que los iba dejar directo a el hotel donde se quedaban esas vacaciones.

—Te sugiero que tapes ese chupetón en tu cuello—hablo Reborn al llegar y ganando un grito indignado de un rojo Tsuna.

Este se encerró en su cuarto, que no compartía con otro más que Reborn, en busca de una bufanda para ocultar la evidencia.

Aunque esa noche paso algo raro.

Porque entre sus sueños, que parecían unos vagos recuerdos, apareció una niña. Su cabello era corto y en dos coletas con una sonrisa encantadora. Esta le decía que le pasara el balón en medio de un parque, donde parecía ir varias veces a jugar con ella.

Al levantarse no pudo evitar asimilar a la niña con Charlotte.

Y pensar que tal vez, la noche anterior…no era la primera vez que veía a esa chica.

Espero poder verla otra vez para comentarle sobre el asunto.

También besarla, después de todo…las clases no habían terminado.

 **Fin**

 _Dios hoy estaba con ganas de algo picante._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
